Robbery
by Sweetylove30
Summary: A quit day turns into a nightmare for Jane and Lisbon. Bad at summary, sorry.


**A/N****: hi guys. Here I am again with a new story. I have a lot of One Shot and I will update them all, if you want me to.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Robbery**

* * *

The car was traveling at an extreme speed with Cho at the wheel. Jane could hardly sit still in his seat even being strapped in. The chase lasted for almost two hours. The hostage taker refused to end the race. Cho was determined to continue following him as long and as far as possible. He wanted to stop the car and arrest the guy.

The only thing Jane could think about was the hostage. This woman was with this man for almost two days now. The whole story had begun simply in fact but things had quickly degenerated.

**Two days earlier**

Lisbon was in her office filling out late reports including some complaints against Jane.

He had once again crossed the line. This Senior Agent was the one who received all the blame. She did not appreciate at all to be so degraded in public especially in front of all her colleagues. Lisbon tried to calm things down. It seemed to have worked until she received the complaint. She was well aware that it would not be so easy to find a resolution.

The complaint wanted Jane to be fired from the CBI. Of course that was impossible. Jane even with his faults and they were numerous was too valuable to wholesale dismiss him over someone's broken pride. Lisbon thought of a way to change his mind. The only solution she saw was to go see him and settle this directly between him and Jane.

Lisbon rose from her chair, left her office then went to Jane who was dozing on his couch as always. She pushed him with her knee. He quickly sat up though still sleepy.

- "Come on Jane...get up" she ordered.

- "Mmmm… Lisbon what's going on?" Jane questioned with his eyes half open.

- "We need to go see Mr. Johnston. So you can present your apology" Lisbon said.

- "My apology…Why Lisbon…? He deserved what I'd said. It was all true!" defended the Mentalist.

- "True or not you still need to settle this complaint. He wants for you to be fired and perhaps even me" Lisbon said quietly.

It does not take more than a moment for Jane to get up, take his jacket then follow her. He really did not want to apologize. He did not fear being fired either. It was a bluff. Though, he knew it would not happen. However, Lisbon was not in that same position. The challenge to her made Jane want to clear this up quickly. He could not live without Lisbon by his side. He learned quickly he was nothing without her support. Now it was his turn to support her even if the old goat was wrong.

The three officers in the bull pen paused in their work to observe Lisbon and Jane leave. They all knew why he agreed to apologize. They knew he did not want Lisbon to be fired or replaced. They also didn't want to see Lisbon booted. They loved their boss greatly. She was a good woman and a great agent. She had worked hard to get there. It wasn't fair that another one of Jane's stupid acts would give her so much trouble.

They sat in silence as they drove toward the Johnston's. The silence was heavy and Lisbon did nothing to lessen it. Instead of even glancing at her consultant she focused entirely on the road. She made extra sure she was not driving too fast or too slow.

They arrived at the Johnston's and Lisbon parked then exited the car in front of the Johnston's home. She was followed by worried Jane. She had not seen him like that very often. She wondered what he could be thinking. She would wonder later. Now she had to fix the problem at hand as soon as possible. She definitely did not want to leave him. Jane was bulletproof as being the authority on Red John. He could not be replaced. She on the other hand could and that worried her. Sure Jane would do stupid things if nobody was watching over him. One of those stupid things was confronting Red John on his own. She certainly did not want that. She knew full well how that would end.

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the door. It was answered by the butler who showed them in. They had to wait before seeing Mr. Johnston. Mr. Johnston was in his impeccable suit of high fashion as he approached with a hard face and an evil smile.

- "Agent Lisbon...Good morning" greeted the master of the place.

- "Hello Mr. Johnston…" Lisbon replied politely. "We came today for my colleague to apologize for his rudeness the other day."

- "Yes of course. So…Mr. Jane…?" He asked casting his eyes on the consultant.

- "I ... I really am sorry for the way I talked to you. I promise I never wanted to insult you." Jane said sullenly.

The sound of his voice was not very convincing Lisbon noticed but Mr. Johnston seemed satisfied.

**-O-**

Finally, Jane and Lisbon exited gracefully then went back to the car. Jane was getting the silence treatment. Lisbon was too angry to speak and Jane knew it. Jane had done as she asked though it was totally unnecessary. Jane should have known better than to verbally barb the man! Though he did apologize when it was her neck in the noose not his. She was grateful though she was still mad at him.

After a short drive, Lisbon finally opened her mouth.

- "Jane you did not have to do this. Thank you" She said. "But that does not mean I forgive you! Jane we should never have been in this position in the first place!"

Jane looked down at his feet. He knew that he had done wrong once the words came out of his mouth but the man was a pompous A$$. Jane continued to be silent. He was not angry at Lisbon for her anger. His was directed to the people who placed her in the position to having to ask him to give such an apology.

- "I am not mad at you Lisbon." Jane quietly said. "I'm just disappointed by your bosses to use you and me to get what they want."

- "What the hell are you talking about?" Lisbon asked getting angrier.

From her point of view Jane did something stupid even if it was the truth. She had not really understood what he meant nor did she want to. She was angry and that was the fact.

- "You and I both know that I would never let you be fired. Though, your bosses would not hesitate to kick you out at any opportunity. At the slightest misstep on my part they use the threat of you being fired. It is an effective weapon to get what they want. I am obliged to say that I did exactly what they wanted." Jane explained.

Hearing this explanation cooled her anger somewhat.

- "Jane, you should not have to do something you don't want." Lisbon said.

- "Lisbon…Trust me I do. I could not look myself in the mirror knowing that you lost your job because of me and I did nothing to prevent it." Jane said.

Jane's words made their way into her head. She smiled. So Jane had done this for her? She did not really know what to think but she was glad for what Jane had done. It was true that he did was wrong and that, despite the threats, he would never had been fired. For her it was different. She often was asked to see her boss because of Jane. Her boss often blamed her because she could not master their consultant. She was threatened with replacement by someone who would be able to manage Jane time and time again. She knew that such a person did not exist. Though, she let her bosses believe it was possible. Jane was uncontrollable. It is why he is who he is.

- "Of course you left out that you caused this problem in the first place." Lisbon said.

**-O-**

Lisbon continued to drive when something caught her attention on the sidewalk next to where her car was stopped. A man had entered the bank and she would have bet he was not there to see his bank account. He seemed nervous. Her training told her he was about to do something illegal. She could also have bet that she had seen a gun in his belt too. Maybe it was nothing. She didn't want to take any risks. When the light turned green Lisbon changed directions then entered the parking lot next to the bank.

She undid her seat belt, checked her gun then exited the car. She stopped at Jane's window then motioned to roll it down.

- "Call the CBI. You need to stay out here and watch for an accomplice. There might be a bank robbery in progress I'm going to check it out" she ordered him seriously. "I'm entering the bank now keep your eyes peeled. I certainly do not want to be blindsided."

- "Ok Lisbon I will do as you asked. Please Lisbon take care." Jane said very worried.

Lisbon looked at him then gave a reassuring smile then left. Jane looked everywhere on the street for the get away driver if there was one. He was not reassured over her going in alone without a partner. He had no choice she needed him out here. He had a bad feeling.

Jane watched as Lisbon entered the bank. Her weapon was discreetly hidden under her jacket. He waited in fear that something would go wrong. He heard gunshots echoed in the bank that made him jump. He called for backup knowing now Lisbon's instincts were right.

The Mentalist ran from the car then rushed to the door of the bank. He had a crazy hope he would be able to get in and calm things down. He knew he had the gift to manipulate people. He would calm down the robber then make him let everyone out. When he arrived at the door, his blood froze in fear. He witnessed Lisbon being held by a man who was pointing a gun at the bank customers.

She did not seem to be afraid. She was trained just for these kinds of situation. He was not even after working at CBI. He had been in this kind of situation just once before. That time the man had been easy to calm down. This was worse than anything he had experienced. His colleague, his boss and his friend was in trouble. He could not do anything to help her.

Lisbon turned her head and her eyes met Jane's worried ones. She waved him away quietly so that no one could see. Jane was not fast enough and the man saw him through the glass.

A new shot then rang out along with the sound of breaking glass. Jane collapsed on the ground. Lisbon gave a desperate cry.

Jane rose with difficulty. The pain from his shoulder snatched a little cry from his lips. He clapped his hand over his wound. He found that the bullet had not penetrated but left a trickle of blood running down his arm from a scratch. It was nothing that would kill him. He was hurt though not badly. He looked up and met Lisbon's gaze. He could see how she was afraid for him. He gave her a small reassuring smile. That seemed to satisfy her as he saw her relax then turn her attention to what was happening inside. The man still held her tightly against him but this time his weapon was placed against her forehead.

The backup had come. Cho rushed where Jane was hidden.

- "Jane what is going on?" Cho asked.

- "A gunman has Lisbon in the Bank and he shot me!" Jane said.

- "Jane go get looked at I have it from here." Cho ordered.

A yellow ribbon was set up at a respectable distance from the entrance of the bank and the officers moved to the back of a truck serving as headquarters.

- "For the moment we must establish a contact with the robber," began Cho. "We need to know what he wants, requirements and try to establish a relationship of trust with him."

- "We installed a direct line to the inside of the bank," informed one of the police officers.

- "Good, until the negotiator arrives we need to know if any of the hostages are injured. Cho said.

Jane was looked at by the EMT and pronounced in good shape.

Jane returned to where Cho was giving out orders.

- "Jane what are you doing back?" Cho asked.

- "Cho it was just a scratch. I'm fine…Have you contacted the robber inside yet? Jane asked.

- "Not yet we are waiting on the hostage negotiator." Cho said.

- "Let me try…I have a good record of getting people to do what I want." Jane said. "Besides Lisbon is the one being threatened I have to try to get her out."

Against Cho's better judgment he allowed Jane to try.

The receiver was placed in Jane's good hand. The phone was ringing. Jane heard a voice pick up. It was of the Robber. Jane was getting a good rapport with him until the Negotiator showed up. That is when everything went wrong and quickly.

The Robber was afraid when the police tried to force their way into the building. He shot at the hostages killing two and injuring three. Throughout the assault he did not let go of Lisbon and used her as a bullet shield as he appeared at the front door.

Jane had never been so scared in all his life when he saw his colleague caught between two lines of fire, uncertain of the events and reading the fear in her eyes. He could not stand it. He could not bear not to see her there. Her life was in danger while he was well protected in this truck.

The minutes turned into hours and the night arrived. The wounded were still in the bank. The Robber refused to talk to the Negotiator. He refused the idea to release the injured. Jane had been returned as the go between. The negotiator had been unsuccessful. Cho thought Jane was doing much better. Jane spoke to the Robber. The Robber agreed that two rescuers would be allowed to enter and retrieve the wounded.

The day dawned and the standoff continued. There were four hostages including Lisbon still in the bank. She was tired. She did not sleep at all preferring to keep her attention on the Robber. She knew eventually he would lose patience. That he would make a mistake. He might even kill the remaining hostages. She had to prevent that!

Lisbon talked to him.

- "I know you are tired…So am I and all of us needs fluids and something to eat. Can you arrange that at least?" Lisbon asked.

The Robber knew she was right. He got on the phone.

Jane on his side had not slept more than Lisbon, as well as Cho and the others. All were waiting for a sign of the robber. It would be something that would allow them to move things forward. It was the beginning of the second day and everyone was tired. The sound of the phone ringing broke the silence. Jane knew it was him. Jane answered the call.

- "We are hungry and thirsty. Get something together for 5 people. Be quick about it!" The robber said.

- "Sure I'll get right on it…But how about doing something for us…Release one hostage in exchange can you do that?" Jane asked.

The Robber was silent for the moment then agreed to Jane's terms and hung up. Jane jostled Cho.

- "He wants something to eat and drink in exchange for one hostage." Jane said.

- "I'll be on it." Cho said.

Soon the meal was brought forth Lisbon was sent out to retrieve it. Jane watched the fear in her eyes. Once Lisbon had returned one hostage was released. It was not Lisbon though.

**-O-**

After eating things changed quickly and no one really knows what happened. The Robber changed tactics and he left the bank. He held Lisbon still before him as he fled. He got into a car whose keys were left inside then drove so fast that nobody was able to stop him from passing.

Cho and Jane were the first to react as they rushed after him. Cho got to his car with Jane jumping into the passenger seat. That began the pursuit of which Jane did not know the end. Most of the time he was with Lisbon in these moments, today, he was with Cho and prayed that nothing happens to Lisbon.

- "We are in the pursuit of a black car registered in California, heading out of the city's north side on Hwy 99" Cho said on the radio, "demand immediate reinforcement."

- "What are our chances for success?" Jane asked with much fear in his voice.

- "I'll do everything to make it happen" Cho replied.

- "That low…?" Jane murmured to himself.

Cho drove faster after they left the city and approached the car. When they were about to catch it a police car entered in front of them then tried a blocking maneuver. The Robber's car swerved to avoid it then drove at high speed toward a cliff.

Jane felt his heart leap in his chest when he saw the car approaching the edge.

-" Faster Cho," Jane pleaded.

- "I'm doing my best but I can't go faster." Cho said while gaining on the out of control car.

Both cars were now side by side and the mentalist could see his boss, handcuffed, sitting in the passenger side.

- "Lisbon!" Called Jane.

Lisbon threw a desperate glance at Jane who was unable to reassure her. His eyes reflected all the fear that the situation had provoked. Her bright eyes filled with tears when she had reached the inevitable conclusion. She was about to die and she could do nothing to prevent it.

Cho slowed down then hit the car in the right quarter panel spinning it away from the cliff then threw on the brake to prevent their car from going over. Placing the car in reverse Cho slammed into the driver's side door pinning it shut and preventing the Robber from escaping. Jane jumped out of the vehicle then removed the unconscious Lisbon away as the police surrounded the wounded vehicle.

- "Come on Lisbon wake up…Please wake up for me." He said as he removed the handcuffs.

Lisbon opened her eyes she looked right into his.

- "Wha…Jane…?" Lisbon said trying to get up.

- "Don't move you have a nasty cut on your head. Just lie back down please and wait for the Paramedics." Jane said.

The ambulance arrived and rescuers took care of Lisbon who refused to move from Jane. They acquiesced to her wishes though it surprised them all. Two days being hostage, the race then the capture. She had reason to be disoriented. Jane rode with her to the hospital. There she was pronounced in fair health considering. Cho followed them to the hospital waited for them to be released. Jane needed a few stitches to close the wound which had opened again in the chase. Cho drove them home with them both in the back seat. They both needed rest but Lisbon still would not let Jane out of her sight.

**-O-**

Throughout the journey, Lisbon remained silent while staring into space. Her head placed against the window. Her hair hid part of her face but Jane could see that some tears had made their way down her cheeks. She was not really used to cry, especially exposing herself to others and more so of Jane. Now she did not care who was there or those who saw her as being weak. Today she needed to cry. She needed to externalize all this tension and stress which had accumulated during the past two days.

Cho stopped the car in front Lisbon's apartment. Jane turned to the woman in the back seat with him who had fallen asleep on his good shoulder. He stared for a moment finding her so beautiful in her sleep. He decided to wake her so she could go home. It would be better for her body to be in bed than against him. She would appreciate the comfort of a mattress, sheet and blanket than the uncomfortable car seat.

- "Lisbon…" Jane called softly, "we're here."

He shook her slightly but she did not wake up. He tried again but to no avail. She remained stubbornly asleep. She refused to obey his command to open her eyes. So he decided to do otherwise. He exited the car with Cho's help got her up and sleepwalking to her door. Jane dug in her purse then opened the door with her keys and walked her inside saying goodbye to Cho.

Jane laid her on the couch. He was alone in the apartment with the sleeping agent.

Not really knowing what to do, Jane decided to make him some tea. He was happy to find some in the kitchen cupboards. He drank it slowly while seated in one of the chairs that faced the couch. He took the opportunity to stare at Lisbon and saw all the marks on her arms. This intrigued him he wanted to know why she had them. He was also afraid to find out what had happened in the bank.

**-O-**

After an hour Jane saw that Lisbon was passed out. He decided that she needed to be placed in her bed. Rousing her he again sleep walked Lisbon to her room. He stood at her door wondering if he did the right thing. Lisbon decided for him as she opened door then turned again to snuggle against him needed her rest. He pushed the door with his foot to widen the passage.

Entering Lisbon's bedroom Jane saw it was just exactly as he had imagined it. It was simple, without much decoration, just a few pictures frames here and there. It was exactly what he expected. The room reflected perfectly his boss.

He laid Lisbon on the bed. He removed her shoes and her jacket and pulled the blanket over her body. He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his arm.

- "Please stay with me Jane" said the sleeping but pleading voice said.

- "Go to sleep Lisbon…" he replied trying to remove the fingers of the woman who was still clutching on his sleeve.

- "Please stay…" she whispered one last time.

Jane did not know what to do. He was tempted to stay then lie down with Lisbon on the bed with her pressing against him. It would only be to reassure themselves by holding her firmly in his arms. Jane warred within himself. He would not take advantage of her or of her vulnerability. When she would awake the next morning she would blame him for staying with her.

Again Lisbon solved the dilemma when he looked into the face of his colleague. He fell in her pleading eyes.

-" Please" she whispered one last time.

He no longer resisted her pleading. She had won. He took off his shoes, his jacket then slipped under the cover. Lisbon then pulled him against her while grabbing his hand he passed his arm around her waist.

- "You'll regret this in the morning…" he said in her ear causing her to shiver.

- "I already do…Jane" Lisbon replied. "I don't want to be alone and you're the only one available."

- "In that case…" Jane surrendered by tightening his arms around the woman.

Jane closed his eyes while savoring the contact of Lisbon's body against him, too happy that she was still alive. He had been afraid the last two days. He had realized how Lisbon was important to him. He had almost lost her and he knew that if she had die, he would have not recover, not this time.

He buried his head in her hair breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume. He felt her move closer to him. He opened his eyes and once more he gazed into her eyes.

- "I was so afraid for you Lisbon" he confided.

- "And I for you Jane…" Lisbon whispered. "I almost died seeing you shot…My heart gladdened when you moved and showed you were not that injured. My heart leapt when I saw that smile."

- "It was not me who risked my life, but you" he replied.

- "Jane…You took a bullet. I did not know where it hit you. I was afraid that you'd die." Lisbon said.

-" And I was afraid of losing you so often in the space of two days. It was first in the bank then during the chase and finally when the car almost fell over the cliff. I thought I would not see you ever again, that it was over." Jane said.

- "Good thing Cho is such a good driver huh?" Lisbon said.

- "Yeah" Jane said.

A few tears escaped his eyes and Lisbon wiped them away with her thumb with her hand lingering on his cheek. She had been so afraid of losing him. Also she was afraid to die without telling him all the things she needed to tell him. All those things she was afraid to tell him. Now she finally felt the courage to do so. Her and his death had been too close for her to wait any longer. Her head fell back against his chest and she closed her eyes with a sigh of contentment.

-" Jane… I must tell you something" she began.

-" Do not say anything Lisbon. You're still in shock." Jane said. "Talk to me in the morning after we are both rested."

-"Jane…If I don't do it now I never will." She said.

- "Lisbon… I know" he replied

- "Me too…" she responded.

Lisbon smiled then line up so that they were face to face. She gave him a smile before reducing the space then her lips moved against his. Jane responded to the kiss by placing his hands on her cheeks then moved closer. He was happy. He was in a good place and best of all he had in his arms the most important person to him in this world. What did he need more?

Lisbon broke the kiss. She too was very happy then settled back against Jane. She closed her eyes and felt him put his head against hers then placed a soft kiss on her hair.

They fell asleep together. They were so happy to end two of the worst days of their lives. No word had been said. Their gestures had spoken for them. All that mattered now was them and their new happiness plus getting some long deserved sleep.

* * *

** End**

* * *

**A/N2****: that was it. Let me know what you thought of it and tell me if you want me to translate more.**


End file.
